Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display technology field, in particular, to a TFT array substrate, a method of manufacturing the same and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
During manufacturing a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a static electricity accumulation often occurs. Moreover, a glass substrate with an insulation property is generally used to meet display requirement, thereby it is impossible to eliminate the static electricity accumulation occurring during the manufacturing process, so that it is apt to lead an electrostatic discharge (ESD) problem, which causes the performance of the array substrate to be deteriorated, even to be damaged, thereby reducing a product yield.
Further, during manufacturing the thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, as conductors on different layers are overlapped, an insulation layer between conductors on different layers will be broken down if the electrostatic discharge occurs in the overlapped region, which results in a short circuit between lines on different layers and thus a display device failure.